


The Angel of Tears

by HollowHero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angelic Lore, Going to Hell, M/M, Other, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowHero/pseuds/HollowHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Castiel: known as The Angel of Tears because he can show you how to accept both the light and the dark within you. He can comfort and balance in your darkest hour.<br/>Castiel is also known as the angel who fell in love with mankind; or rather, the Righteous Man.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first published works. Please let me know if you find any errors.  
> I noticed there isn't very many fics in first-person POV so I though i would try my hand.  
> I hope this had the gothic, gritty feel I am hoeing for. 
> 
> Chapter Song: The Last Man (From the soundtrack of The Fountain.)
> 
> -

My eyes are open. I know they are because I can feel the stale air surrounding me softly chill and dry the tears there. I blink a few times, hopping that in doing so I might gain some view of the room.

Nothing.

There is nothing. Anywhere. Panic rises in the hollow of my chest as i try to recall something from my immediate past. How am I here!? Why? What did I do-who am I?

_Dean._

The strangely familiar word reverberates within my skin; pulling my thoughts to the present and forcing me to take stock on my physical state. I start by gently moving a big toe and silently clicking muscles and turning bones in their joints. He not so much as hears as he feels a sort of checklist being marked off as he goes.

Feet: check. Legs: check. Hips, abdomen, shoulders: check.  No pain anywhere.  
  
Ever so slowly something small and deep red floats into the view. It is so small and holds little to no light as it seems to oscillate. There is a pounding sensation… a heartbeat, My own heart beat. Tightness. There is tightness in my chest. Pain? No. This is something deeper. This pain hurts worse than any physical pain could, This pain squeezes the air out of your lungs in tight huffs and leaves me feeling like I am breathing something much thicker than air.  
  
_Dean..._  
  
The words are pressed into my skin. The Dot has grown in size very slightly has grown to about an inch in diameter and in silently spinning as it drifts nearer. Suddenly there is a bring blast so fast that if you blink you wouldn't see it. the cut is closer, picking up in speed and revealing that deep red, black and cream mixed together in layers.   
  
It's morphed into a tunnel. Flash!  
  
_Focus, Dean._

  
My blood is pounding hard and fast in my ears I can feel the fear rises and beginning to pour out on my pores as sweat. ‘Oh god.’ The tunnel is lined with and seeming to consist of flesh-with bodies human bodies, barely distinguishable for one another as they blend with red.  with Blood. They are all bleeding. Panic has gripped him hard by the throat! There is nothing but this tunnel and it is getting nearer!  
  
Flash!   
**  
**

Chains, I am held up by chains. I see them now, can see the hooks buried deep into my shoulder and thick on my forearms as I whip my head in both directions. The mouth of the tunnel widens as the bodies multiply and  crawl outwards. I am pressed into the center of the the silent bodies and pain is white hot on my flesh as small small cuts and bruises erupts  and blossoms there, going through the cycle of healthing rapidly as new ones appear to take their place. 

   
**_I am here._    
**  
The air is frozen and stale as if they are floating above a deep underground lake. The pain and changed to a feeling and slow hot blades being pressed to every inch of skin - slicing to the bone, so think that he might appear to be whole if not for the blood being ripped from within. through all of this, some who I maintain blurred, blood soaked vision of the bodies around that twitch and thrash in pain silently. After what feels like hours of bleeding, once all the blood was dripped off my toes. A hand reached out and gently grips at the flesh on my thigh and leaves bare the bone beneath.  
  
_‘Oh god! Help me!’_   
  
Flash! _I am watching a fire. A burning building. I smell fresh cut grass and feel a soft flannel fabric on my hands. a baby’s cry in my ears. “Dean-Keep sammy safe!” a tall backlit shadow tells me urgently._  
  
I gasp as my mind is thrusts back to the tunnel. More flash has been ripped from me. What did Do I deserve this?  
  
Flash!  _I'_ _m once again standing outside. Watching as a nameless man stabs young man in the back with ease sending him to his knees. You run to his and just before he falls face down into the mud. “Sam! woah, woah, Sam. Sam! Hey-C’mer. Let me take a look at you.” the young face drains of all color as his eyes roll up in their sockets. “I’m gonna take care of you, that’s my job right? watch out for my pain in the ass little brother.” I can sense the moment that life leaves the man’s body._  
  
There is sorrow in my chest so deep it's burns in my soul. Now that nearly all my bones are bare, I see a bright light shining from just under my rim cage. I see it through the rib cavity of where my organs should rest.    
  
_**I am here for you.  
**_**  
** I let sammy die. I deserve this. Memories come pouring back as he sees the end of the tunnel. The last 30 years suddenly remembered… All the endless days spent in surreal torture. Nameless faces. The burning black eyes of demons.  The tunnel is opening to reveal the end. The black abyss. Where is Aleister?  
  
_**I am here, Dean.**_  
  
The words vibrate his bones. That name. I am Dean. Like a bomb my adams are blown apart then force together as if all the pain and terror is on rewind.  
  
_‘Help me!’_ I gasp. I tilt my head up to follow where I think the words might be coming from. _‘Help… I need you...’_ Clean white lights fills my eyes so fast I am not sure I am seeing it.   
  
'I need you.’  
  
__**Dean Winchester has been saved.**


	2. Thursday

Everything feels more solid now. I feel whole and thankfully I am laying down and not strung up but the fear hasn't left me because my heart is beating to fast and I am hyperventilating. This could still be hell... Some form of torture that has to to be explored and who better than to test it on then Dean? Assholes. I tick of my checklist. Feet, legs, torso, arms, neck. Fuck me, everything hurts! Like I have lain here for years-I might have been here for years.  
  
“H-help!” It comes out as a horse whisper, and my throat is burning something’ fierce. I fumble with the what I hope if a lighter in my right pocket. I am surrounded by pine planks. Buried… I push at the wood to lift it off my face and and allow my lungs to expand fully a few times. Soil spills through the cracks into the the box with me. I can hear it shift above and smell its richness.

 

I push up on to the planks hard and try to brace it on my knees and steady my breath. I punching and punching until I feel my knuckles wet with blood. I'm going to run out of air soon. I cling to my panic and channel it into force. Yes! I take a deep breath as dirt poor's onto my face the next few moments are filled with adrenaline as I push myself up the the earth's crust. It feels like forever, like the endlessness of the tunnel. Blood is pooling in my head from holding my breath. Fuck! I'm not gonna make it!

 

Fresh air and sun rays hit me and all at once I'm alive again. Ignoring the burning in my lungs and muscles, I sand. The place looks like a bomb when off. Ground zero being my grave. I need to leave before someone or something shows up to investigate. I go with my gut and head north east.  
  
After 45 minutes of walking in the heat of the sun I am not so greatful to be alive. I don’t know the terrain enough to try and find ways to gather water and I still need to get as far out of Dodge as soon as I can before I rest. I find a gas station after nearly three hours which is blissfully empty and full of bottles of water-I chug the first one, water truly is the best thing after whiskey.   
  
Newsprint to my left catches my eye and tells me it is August 17th, 2008 It has been three months since I was pulled down into the pit but that bitch of a hell hound. how 30 years in hell adds up to three months on earth, I file that tib-bit in the back of my head for later use. Right now i need to get cleaned up and grab supplies. I wash my face and dry off with the clean inner side of my outer layer shirt.  I  
  
There is a mirror above the skin. I like like I did the the day I died-better even, the scar on my Jaw from my first werewolf Job is gone. I turn my wrist and forearms out and find that every ‘human test’ that I have every one with a silver blade has vanished. I lift my shirt now to examine my abdomen. There is no evidence that the hound ever got to drag its claws through my flesh. but there is still a tightness of skin on my left shoulder. Slowly i lift the fabric on my sleeve and find a branded hand-print there. What the fuck...  

  
I need out’a here. Now! I rush around and fill a bag with water and energy bars then to the till and grab all the cash and a roll of quarters. I nearly jump out of my skin when a TV behind my head switches on to white noise.   
  
Sulfur: No  
Chilled air: Fuck no its too fuck hot.  
  
I turn it off and ab about to grab the loose dimes in their slot when the radio turns on, on the check out counter. the song is barely distinguishable through the garbled static. I move toward it to try and listen to the static and the TV comes on again. Shit!  
  
I am barely through salting the window when I notice there is a ringing in my ears and it seems to be growing higher in pitch ever second. Fuck! it hurts! I cover my ears and try to block it out. There is a familiar feeling, like words… being pressed on my skin. All the glass in the room starts to shatter and rain on me. I scramble to cover cover but my ears are buzzing and my palms are pressed into shards of glass. I exit the building after grabbing by bag of supplies. what ever it was has left and I probable have a grand total of five minute to get the fuck out.   
  
Sammy. I need to find Sammy.  I stand for a moment to looking around the area as I exit the back door of the mini mart.  I call Sam's Dean & Bobby only phone and find it’s been disconnected. I try bobby two times and receive threats.   
  
I notice a P.O.S. car lying just a few feet away and hope to god i can hot wire it. Once i get the engine running i let to warm up. her tank is full according to the fuel gauge.   
  
I drive and the direction I know to go it towards Bobby’s. Ill have to convince him some how that i am me. after about half way there to Sioux Falls I realize that the glass in the car and the phone booth where intact. Which means where ever force was there was focused on the shack, or more specifically me. I let that slide and Finally flick the radio on and search through the stations to find something neutral, ends up only finding gospel music and country so I flick it off again.   
  


 

I find Bobby’s house on auto pilot, i stand at his door for a solid minute while i down another bottle of water knowing he is already aware of my being there. I knock and once bobby and i fight it out and we go through the standard checks and test. After explaining what I know of my resurrection and take a splash of holy water to the face and reveal the strange hand print brand on my shoulder. I trust his reactions to things because he is usually right so when he says “What is the hell?” My suspicions are 99.9% confirmed   
  
“It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out.”   
  
“But why?” Bobby asks breathlessly. I am sure he already knows where my train of though is headed. A demon. That Sam has made a deal.   
  
We track Sammy’s disconnected phone by using Sam’s first alias, [Wedge Antilles](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedge_Antilles).

 

I take a seat at Bobby’s Breakfast table and rest my elbows on it’s surface it feels like it's been years-30 years to be exact- since I rested my bones. It must show on my face because I beer is placed in front of joined hands. It is not only a sight for sore eyes but an offering from bobby saying that he trust me. His Dean. His surrogate son. It warms my heart. I look up in to eyes of the man I know as my father outside of blood and finally see him. he has lost quite a bit of wight and has taken to a bottle alot closer than Dean would prefer but light shining in bobby’s eyes tells him things will be alright.   
  
“Hurry up and finish that ‘for it gets warm. We gotta’ find Sam.” He gruffs and stomps out the room. I feel a slanted grin grace my face as I hear him stock off to my ‘guest’ room.  I know its his way of not only avoiding the chick-flick moment but of telling me that he trust me by leaving me in the room with all his phones and to make myself at home, because this is really the closest thing i have ever had to home.   
  
  


 

We leave the car I lifted from to fill-up station in bobby’s lot. he says he knows someone that cause use a new ride. After a tip back to Pontiac, Illinois Bobby and i stand in front of a heart shaped 207 waiting for the other to knock. We stare each other down and i lose because it's bobby and he can be scary when he wants to.   
  
bang bang bang! I use the underside of my fist because my knuckles are still sore. I realize it might sounds alarming after the fact but oh well.   
  
The door whips open and there is a very small pretty girl standing there in a tank top and panties. “So where is it?”  
  
I look at Bobby hoping he has so clue to share with me.  “Where's what?” I say.  
  
“The pizza... that takes two guys to deliver?” She is annoyed. I take a look at her for real this time. There is something beneath her skin… something other worldly and dark there it makes my guts chucin and twist. Demon. She is a Demon.   
  
I shoot Bobby a look that i hope to god say, we are in deep shit! But there is movement behind the demon’s back moment that ends up being a 6’4” mosse of a man. He is about to ask something of the demon when our eyes lock. There is a charged silence where Sam gulps hard and his Adam's apple bobs up and down.   
  
“Heya, Sammy” I whisper pass the lump in my throat because seeing him is like a gold! he looks healthy strong albeit a bit worn and all i want to do in grab him so i step into the room. somewhere in the back of my mind i am surprised the demon let me in but I am too distracted and I know bobby caught the look and is waiting on the room's threshold.  
  
But all that goes to shit when Sam lunges at me with girted teeth and what sounds like a growl. Which I must admit, if he hadn’t I would have felt like I didn't teach him well enough to question things like this. Bobby jumps to Sam's side and convinces him that I am real that I am Dean Winchester.   
  
A wide variety of emotions pass over Sam's tired eyes. Sam rushes to be and throws his big body at me all. I am reminded of the times Sam did this same thing when he was much smaller. I cannot help the guilt blooming in my gut at what a piss-poor job I have done in protecting him. We sear a few mumbled words and and separated from each others arms.

 

I am suddenly reminded of the demon still standing at the door. I slip into hunt mode and assess the situation quickly. Sam trust this demon enough to walk around have dressed in the same room with it. My eyes tick back and forth and find that he has followed all hunter codes. Knife under the pillow. Gun by the door salt on the windows ledge. There is trust here...

 

"Ruby." I turn to face her with borrowed eyes. She claps her hands together and sputters for a moment while her eyes search the room for an excuse. “Don’t. Just don't Ruby. I know its you. Just sit the fuck down.” She  lets go of her hands and sighs, swinging her arms while she plunks down on the foot of the bed now. She tilts her head up, looks me dead in the eye and shrugs. Sam looks like he his head is about to explode with all the new information.

 

"Will someone explain to be what the heck is going on?" Bobby gruffs, braking some of the tension forming in the air.

 

"Bobby. This is Ruby." Sam flings his hand between the two and sinks into a warn chair beside the bed.  "Ruby-Bobby." Sam sighs and leans his elbows on his knees and wrings his his hands.   
  
“Bobby extends his hand to Ruby and she glances at his hand before entering a staring contest. I watch as the tense. He is waiting for Ruby to crack. And crack she did. The slight aversion of her gaze to the man sitting by the window tell me she is looking to Sam for confirmation. Bobby can’t see Sam but I can and I see the tics of his head forward. Signaling to go ahead shack. Ruby’s lips tighten as and reaching up from her place on the bed. I know Bobby is taking these moments to feel for hunter calluses, strength, body temperature. He calls this not-being-caught-with-your-pains-down.  
  
I cross my arms and lean on the wall by the door. Shit. Sammy’s fucking her. I resist the urge run a hand over my face. “Can you too give us a sec?” I say it like a question but Sam know what means to follow me. We end up outside standing near a soda machine. “C’mon!”  I turn around to almost shout in his face. “What’er you doing, Sammy?”   
  
“What was I supposed to do, Dean?” Sam jabs his finger at his own chest and grits his teeth. “I was here alone and working my ass off to find a way to get you back! She was there and she wanted to help. So I let her.” I feel my steam leaving me and I heave a huge sigh and put my hands in my hair and scrub my face.   
  
“You know what I mean, Sammy. You are with her, you’re getting involved with the bad guy.” I’m shaking my head. “Are you ‘working’ with her?” Son of bitch. “You’re hunting with Ruby?”   
  
  
“Dean. I was working so hard and I only hadn’t the first clue where to start, She has helped me-We were so close to finding something! We were gonna to save you..."

 

"Shit!" I whisper. Sam's cheeks are flush and his eyes are shining. I'm pulled out of my anger by the face that still looks so young to me. The snot nose kid I once cared for. I realize that its been 35 years since I have seen those puppy dog eyes "If you didn't let me out, than who did?" Sam shrugs with wide eyes and a pitched forehead. "C'mon. let's thinkable it over a beer."

 

Bobby and Ruby have not moved from their places.  Sam walks pass then to get to the smell refrigerator and grabs four beers. Sam Opens and offers a Ruby who stands when she sees Sam and the beer. "I think I should go."  She point to the door as if she cannot wait to out from under three hunters. 

Sam raises his other hand to her and steps in front of the door. "Wait-"

 

"No, Sam." I say with my arms folded again. "Let her go...for now. We have family stuff to deal with."

 

"He is right." she bends and reaches into Sam's duffle and pulls out her paints. She pulls them on. "See you, Sam." She runs her palm across his chest as she walks to the door. Sam catches it as it falls.

 

"Yeah." His lips purse. "OK." The door shuts softly behind her.

 

"Idjits..." Bobby's eyes are wide with confusion.   
  
"So, Sammy says he wasn't the one to get me out'a hell." Same hands Bobby the open beer and passes me one. We talk about possibilities try narrow the filed but ability rather than motive, but cause, Really... Other than Sam. Who would noble reason to plunk me out of hell.  Bobby leaves us when he realizes that we aren't getting anywhere tonight. There is strange silent be between us. I am suddenly very tired. And something about the situation makes a small amused  smirk pull at my lips. "One hell of'a day, huh Sammy?"

 

Sam chuckles. "Yep. It has." Sam smiles a bit too and I know we are good for the moment.

 

"Let's order pizza and download all the episodes I missed of Survivor." Sam laughs for real and pulls his hair back.

 

Yeah. We are good.

 


	3. Bloodstream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I'll be sticking to a few key Moments from the first few episodes of season 4 and possibly beyond, but as this story is set to have been an early release of Dean from hell I think its only natural for the butterfly effect to gradually change things. In this story I want to focus on the 1st first person POV and will try to keep the story intellectual.

I don't sleep. Mostly I think about the fact that against all odds I am a young man again with nothing but a brand as a reminder of my time in the pit. Silence and the pitch darkness of this motel room brings sweat to my face and hands and opening a window goes against every hunter bone in my body. I pull a pair of Sam's sweat pants on and step outside the motel door into the crisp night air.

It’s gotta be about 3 am and Sam is due to wake up in 2 hours so I head out with no real direction. I there is a gas station on the corner so I  grab two large cups of black coffee to-go and stuff some sugar packs I'm my pocket. By the time I get back to the motel Sam is awake and brushing his teeth.

"Hey." I say back to him "I brought coffee."

Sam steps out of the bathroom wiping his hand and face with a towel. "Hey. Bobby Called. Said he found that physic he told us about last night. he said she’s open this afternoon and that he will come pick us up.

“Nope, na-ah” I take a huge swig of my rapidly cooling coffee, Then I gulp and place the cup back on the table. “I am not leaving my Baby here. We will meet there.”

“So uh, how'd you sleep?" He throws the towel onto the bed.

"I didn't." I say flatly and grab my coffee and pop the lid off. "Look Sam, its only been a day since, you know. And before you start asking about my 'feelings' and telling me how I should be sleep-"

"No." Sam cuts me off. And pulls a clean shirt over his head. "I wasn't. Look, neither of us dealt with something like it. I have no idea what you went through, I can even begin to know. I don't know. I just think we should take our time here."

Did not expect that. "Okay..." I'm gonna finish my coffee and take a shower. How about we grab somethin' to eat?"

"Yeah sure. I’m just gonna’ give Bobby a call." He laces up his boots and and graves an awkward waves before he steps out the motel room no and locks it behind him. Everything seems so surreal as I enter the bathroom. How am I back? Sam said he hadn't come up with a plan yet. I run the bath tub faucet on the hottest setting. My the muscles in my back and sides are killing me and I can still feel the dirt in the shells of my ears and under my nails. Dirt from my grave…

 I sit on the toilet and remove my shoes and cloths. I salt line the door and and the small window. make sure to place my gun beside the tub ledge for easy access.

 

The hot water stings the skin on my feet. Thankfully this place comes with a tub long enough for me to stretch out. I submerged my body under the surface with only my face above for air.

This is the first time I have had a bath since the last time I broke a leg, The sweet smell of the citrus motel bubble bath feels the air now. No sound but that of my lungs taking in air and releasing it. I'll just soak for 5 minutes. just five minutes...

 _Dean._ I hear my name pronounced clearly as if there is no water filling my ears. As if its in my head!

I jolt awake and sit up fully-scrub at my face with my wet hands. My heart is beating so fast and blood is rushing to my head. The lights above the sink mirror starts to flicker and one busts.  I scramble to the gun and towel. The slick metal slips from my wet hand and I pull the towel close into the water with me. The mirror cracks and there's that rush again! Shaking everything-splashing water on the tiled floor. There is a screeching in my ears but I can't move now. There is nothing there but me. My hands are over my ears and I'm blinking fast and hard seeing the light strobe. I am in hell. 

I'm in a pool of blood gore and despite the screeching sound I some how manage to claw my way out of the pit. I can feel my fingers fighting to grasp something. My throat burns and the surface i am crawling across is icy and rough. I slam my eyes open and closed and but all I see is my blood freezing to the surface under me. The pounding in my ears grows louder and my heart feels like it gonna give out. I'm falling! something is is retraining me and forcing thrusting me in to the open air! 

Suddenly I back in the room I found Sam and Ruby in, gasping for air. The sheets of the bed pulled into the floor in front of me while I am sandwiched between the now side-ways night stand and the bed with Sammy in front of me with his hands held up in surrender.

“Its OK, Dean! Dean. everything is ok.” The front of his orange and grey plaid shirt is soaked and his face is red and pitched with worry. “Dean...” It's a question. But I don't know what answer he is looking for.

“Sam.” The replay must be enough because the man's shoulders drop and takes in a huge gulp of air. I realize I am naked and wet and cold and no cleaner than I was before my bath. “Fuck.”

\---

We head in to direction of Bobby’s physic, I refuse to let sam drive no matter how hard he pulls his bitch-face at me. “Look Sam, I am fine, Okay, lets just get there and don't worry about it.”

“ 'Don't worry about it’? Dean you had some kind of episode. I really don't think you should be driving.”

“Cut it, Sam!” Sam goes quite. Shit. shit, shit, shit, shit. “Ah, fuck. I’m sorry Sammy. I didn't mean...” I put both hands- ten and two on Baby’s wheel so sammy can keep an eye on them. Its a sign of apology for channel my Inner John Winchester. Sam’s eyes flicker from my tight fists on the leather, then to my face. _Sonofbitch_. “Look, we will stop for food we can switch out then, ok?"

“Yeah,” Sam’s face is blank. “Yeah, okay.” I can almost hear Sam's thoughts. He knows he has a free pass right now, so when he asks, "What's with the hand shaped scar?" I'm not surprised.

"If I knew I would of said." He knows that's all he is getting out of me so he shuts up the rest of the way to whatever.

\---

The impala roars up the drive of the drive way. I don't see bobby's car but I know he never parks in front of his designation. He prob park a block over.

Pamela is her name, and she is flirty as all hell and it’s been 30 years since I got any so I take her attention and try not to feel as exhausted as I smile back at her. We all settle in. Not willing to prolong this séance any longer.

“And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched.” Pamela leers at me. Bobby must have said something to her, I take a moment to pull up my sleeve and and bare the fresh scar there.

My whole body tenses up when her palm is pressed into the scar tissue. I can feel everything in me cringe at the contact. But ignore it when she begins to chant. “I invoke, conjure, and command you, appear unto me before this circle.” she repeats this three times before the Room is is hit with that same force that i had encountered at the gas station. The very same I had felt before I hallucinated in the bath tub.

"I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel? No. Sorry, Castiel, I don't scare easy." Her grip has tightened.

"Castiel?" I say. It's almost whisper is the chaos of that force.

"Its name. It's whispering to me, warning me to turn back." Everything is the room lit more brightly and Pamela us screaming as her eyes are burn out of their sockets. She cries and and whines in pain on the floor clinging to Bobby overshirt "I can't see! I can't see! Oh god!"

The rest is a blur of motion and as bobby scoops her up and head out the front door to drive her to the nearest hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> I would love to see some comments on writing tips or possible spelling errors or even where you would like the story to go. 
> 
> Dean's freak-out in the bath was a combination of Castiel trying to contact him and experiencing a Post-Traumatic-Stress flash back. I do not pretend to be Dr. but i want to focus of the hardship of living daily life with a violent past and present.  
> I expect to post here every two weeks now and will be setting a deadline with my self. Also having had a very close sister to me that we learned each other very well, including our triggers that would upset us. 
> 
> Again, I thank you all.


End file.
